


潜伏AU

by Janejor



Category: PRF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: ‘I finally found someone who believed me.’'What did you do then?''I married him.'





	潜伏AU

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑废，狗血OOC  
> 不要在意细节

也许你并不相信鬼魂的存在，但这并不妨碍James Wan是一名货真价实的超自然现象调查者，不，他不是装腔作势的神棍，他从小拥有窥见灵体的能力，并且是天主教会少数认可的驱魔师之一。尽管嘲笑吧，信不信由你，James下定决心投身这一行以来，真真切切地替不少的家庭解决了使他们崩溃的灵异事件，重获安宁的人们因此对James满怀感激。  
尽管不被大多数人理解，James是发自内心地热爱这项工作，探索追逐的刺激和帮助别人的满足总能带给他无穷无尽的快乐，即使这份工作真的需要大量的体力和精力。不过不用担心这个，Elise总是称呼他永不疲倦的小松鼠，而Leigh称他驱鬼的蝙蝠侠。  
他这行总是晚上才有活干，因此白天的时间会有大部分被消耗在睡眠中，可是最近，James白天睡得越来越少，相反晚上休息的频率明显增加，因为他已经三个多月都没有接到绝望的的电话或在报纸上看到可疑案情了。  
最近老鬼们待在自己的维度里都很安生，新鬼可能还在策划作案，他无聊到生物钟都快被调回正轨，所以只能待在家里窝在沙发上翘着二郎腿，露出破洞裤里的膝盖，抬起遥控器有一下没一下地换台，一口一口把芝士披萨拉出细细长长的丝。  
终于在James只能在几个频道单调切换快迷迷糊糊地快要睡着时Leigh来了一个电话，谢天谢地他可终于有活干了。  
委托人叫Patrick Wilson。  
……  
Patrick开了门，在暑气尚存的初秋却用长风衣把自己裹得严严实实，散发着新鲜须后水的味道，对着面前肩扛手提的两人露出一个浅浅的微笑。他明显消瘦的英俊脸上的憔悴惨白和疲惫的蓝眼睛下挂着的青黑在James的心脏上狠狠地攥了一把，上帝，他的嘴唇像纸一样苍白。  
“你是怪胎！A freaking monster！”  
“谁会想跟你做朋友！”  
“看哪！Jimmy说他能看见鬼魂！”  
“我听说前不久你还替Lorraine赶走了一个鬼呢！”  
“就用你脖子上那破十字架！”  
“满口谎话的臭香蕉！”  
“你想知道我的拳头和鬼比起来哪个更可怕吗！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
……  
男孩们的尖刻的嘲讽和辱骂随着他们找够了乐子越飘越远，最后完全消失，但小James还能清楚地感受得到瘦弱的肩膀被无礼地推搡捶打，整个人重重磕在楼梯棱角上的灼痛，热辣辣的像一片蚂蚁在上面啃咬，把他小小的心脏啃得难受极了，他只是低着头，红着眼眶，紧紧咬住嘴唇一言不发。他知道Elise会像所有慈爱的祖母一样，心疼地把他抱在怀里，温柔地劝慰他。真是一群无知又缺乏教养的男孩，她会说，亲爱的，不要自卑，这是上帝给予你的天赋，是一项殊荣，没有人可以瞧不起它，因为你是这个世界上最最独一无二的。  
只有他没有同桌，永远坐在教室的最后一排的墙角。  
他扒着自己的午餐，看着同学们欢笑或抱怨着急切地交换食物。  
放学铃响后的蜂拥着离开教室的人群里从来没有他。  
没有人愿意和他二人三足。  
女孩们看到他靠近会拉着伙伴起身离开。  
他是个被诅咒的孩子。  
他注定无人问津。  
无数次James把小脑袋埋进瘦巴巴的臂弯里，像落单的孤鸟，默默缩在放学后无人的图书馆角落里肩膀难过地一抽一抽地颤抖。  
然后Patrick出现了。  
永无止境的彻骨寒冬里照进一束阳光，温暖了一片冰冷，修补了半生半死的破碎灵魂。  
比他大不了几岁的男孩在一个阴雨连绵的中午赶走了把James的课本打到地上的校园恶霸，一本一本捡起来拍掉灰尘。  
他在午饭的时候端着盘子坐到了他身旁，给了他一个友好的微笑。  
他向抱紧膝盖蜷缩在图书馆墙角地板的瘦小男孩伸出白净温暖的手。  
他把伞被恶意摔坏并在大雪中瑟瑟发抖的James送回了家。  
他邀请James参加他的圣诞节歌唱表演，留了第一排中间位置。  
他坐在学校的草地上，听James小心翼翼地讲各种各样的灵异事件。  
他为James幼年第一次赶走缠着他的鬼睁大漂亮的蓝眼睛而惊叹。  
他邀请James去他家做客，带他一起在后院蹦床并在睡前给他弹了一曲吉他。  
他在James的眼泪再也忍不住掉下来的时候把他抱进了怀里。  
Jim，你会成为一个伟大的驱魔师的。他坚定地看向亚裔男孩的眼底。我知道你会的。  
而James知道Patrick从不信鬼。Patrick信他。  
那一刻，他愿意闻着Patrick身上清爽干净的金盏花味就此死去。  
……  
黑纱新娘成为了Patrick的梦魇，森冷的恐怖无时无刻不笼罩着他，灭顶似的快要把他吞没。  
Patrick的父母只能绝望而恐惧地向Elise求助。  
小James被留在家中，他坐在沙发上紧攥双手，视野飘离身体，作为一双不存在的眼睛默默注视着Patrick，几乎要脱离胸腔的心脏跳得猛烈而狂乱。  
他的祖母成功了。  
为此所有相关的记忆都要被抹去，连同James一起。  
Patrick的父母决定搬家。  
……

即使二十多年没见，Patrick又脸色憔悴，James还是被大大惊艳了一把。他知道Patrick长得好看，在学校的时候就有好多男男女女给他送各种各样的情书、礼物，Patrick不仅活泼礼貌惹人爱，会弹吉他会打鼓，歌声也是十足婉转动听，可他单相思二十三年的人生里从没想到，完全长开成熟的Patrick可以这么好看。他秀气的鼻梁多么笔挺，湛蓝的眼睛多么深邃。可想到Patrick完全不记得他，一丝丝难过就悄悄爬上心头。  
“谢谢你们能来。Mr.Wan，Mr.Whannel,快请进来吧。”  
“哦James就好，顺便也叫他Leigh就行啦。”James早就学会压抑负面情绪，再说他再见Patrick也十分开心，脸上就扬起大大的笑容，“相信我，他可不是什么正经先生。”  
扛着三分之二设备的Leigh闻言撇撇嘴，尽最大努力憋回去一个大白眼，挤出一个真诚又不失礼貌的微笑。  
你追你的妻，莫挨老子。  
Patrick明显被逗笑了，嘴角的弧度让他看起来多了点生气，James得意得小眉毛扬起。Patrick把二人带到客厅坐下。  
“果汁/牛奶，谢谢！”  
你倒是一点也不客气。他们互相斜睨的眼睛异口同声。  
Patrick转身走向厨房，不知为何他们的到来给予了他久违的安全感，尤其是那个小个子，瘦的过分的小肩膀可笑地使他感受到久违的安全，他的眼神带着奇异的说不上来的熟悉和温暖，直直往那里面看的时候，就像在皑皑大雪中挖出一池温泉，温暖得像是一杯热巧克力直接从胃暖到心里。而当James热烈追逐的视线在他拐弯时消失在身后厨房的墙壁，一股突如其来的比平时森冷好几分的狠厉气息瞬间把Patrick稍稍安抚的心扔进了冰窖，厨房陡然下降的温度刺激得他浑身的淤青和伤口针扎似的发疼，提醒他身上残留的暧昧痕迹，压迫性的警告直逼他的骨髓，Patrick一个激灵，正倒牛奶的手倏地僵住，又努力地装作什么都没有发生，用发凉出汗的掌心握着两个杯子，微笑着回到客厅。

 

Patrick肌肉紧绷地侧躺在床上，光滑的皮肤露出大片，完全顾不上弄皱散开的黑丝绒睡袍，左手警惕的伸入枕下抓紧手枪，做好随时拔出瞄准的准备，他额上微微冒的冷汗已经打湿了一小片枕头，心脏不受控制地咚咚乱跳撞得他心口顿顿地发疼，眼睛恐惧地睁到干涩发酸，疲惫至极却不敢闭上。他的熟悉的卧室如今陌生得令他害怕，一切都是原来的样子，却都从每一件家具的最里面弥漫出一阵阵阴寒，硬生生要全部逼近他体内似的，寂静黑暗的窗外没有月光，只有高大树木的叶子瑟瑟抖出声响，沙沙沙的从每一个毛孔密密麻麻地渗进他的皮肤，他听不见任何风声，但百叶窗在阴森诡异地摇动。Patrick看不见，他知道身后黑暗的房间角落里有一双比地狱还要可怖的没有任何眼白的黑色恶魔眼睛正恶狠狠地盯着他，那种黑色只要看上一眼，Patrick就觉得有股无形的邪恶要将他永远拖入无穷无尽的绝望深渊。  
一星期以前，他以为这只是一场惊悚的噩梦，直到他在睡梦中感到一阵令人毛骨悚然的寒冷，身体不受控制地颤抖，接着一股冰冷得可怕的气息就吹上了他的侧颈，仿佛要冻住他的皮肤，一只比他大两倍的巨大狰狞的尖爪隔着被子几乎全抓住了他的大腿，锋利指甲穿透薄被，抓破皮肤，冒出滴滴鲜血，带来尖锐的刺痛。Patrick猛地惊醒从床上坐起，慌忙伸手打开台灯，他顾不上亮光的刺激努力睁开眼睛急切地环顾四周，没有发现有人闯入，他心里惊慌依旧，想要下床查看。视线落到身上被抓破的被子后，Patrick心惊胆战地一把掀开，白皙的大腿根上五个血淋淋的抓痕让他全身的血液瞬间冷得彻彻底底。  
接下来下班回家的夜晚他不敢关灯，甚至不敢睡觉，可12点之后，每一盏灯都像着了魔似的突然同时熄灭，瞬间黑暗的房屋就像被活生生抽干了灵魂，只给人无尽的恐惧和空洞。  
Patrick终于绝望地看清了恶魔的样貌。  
他本缩在床上徒劳地想要催眠自己，忽然一股可怕的力量将他的双手死死钉在床头，他想要尖叫，声带却笨滞得仿佛从没有发音过，浑身上下每一个毛孔都因为恐惧和阴冷张大，沉重的压迫感逐渐逼近，空气从他的肺里一点点流尽般地让他感觉呼吸困难，他头皮发麻，大脑一片空白，嗡嗡作响，眼前的怪物深深倒映在Patrick惶恐地瞪大的蓝眼睛里。  
它身形高大，红色面孔狰狞而血腥，黑色的胳膊，黑色的腿，黑色的四肢，脚也是黑的，漆黑的眼睛像两个深不见底的黑洞，视线范围内的光都被吞噬，它有一双凶恶的兽蹄，还有蜘蛛般细长的指甲。  
Patrick的额上已经渗出细密的冷汗。恶魔的双眼没有瞳孔，可他却清晰地感受到它像盯着被逼入绝境猎物一般，下一秒就要把他的血肉从骨骼上撕开，将他吃拆入腹。  
他闭上了眼睛，整颗心沉到了海底。  
意料之中肌肉被扯开的剧烈疼痛迟迟没有到来。  
恶魔的嘴咧开骇人的笑，它靠近Patrick，几乎整个压在他身上，伸出硕大的黑手，冰冷的细长指甲戳到Patrick裸露在压抑空气中的一截脖颈，下移的时候，像利刃一样轻松地划开他身上的衣物，更多的皮肤暴露在空气中，Patrick颤栗得更加厉害。  
“求你……放过我……”  
“你到底……想要什么……”  
Patrick的声音几乎拼凑不出完整的句子。  
他的乳头因为恐惧挺立起来，而恶魔显然被这两颗粉红的漂亮豆豆吸引，用指甲轻轻夹住这个可爱的小东西，像小孩子刚拿到心仪的玩具一样细细把玩。双乳轮流被刺激的Patrick又羞又爽，很快乳头涨得鲜红，连带害怕神情的脸颊也泛了点微红。  
恶魔看似十分满意自己的手法，他用指甲尖挑开破碎的衣服，拨动Patrick的乳头，突然狠狠用手按下，大力揉捏起他白皙饱满的乳肉，指甲划破周围的皮肤，小股鲜血流出，十分醒目。  
突如其来的疼痛让Patrick忍不住惨叫出声，他噩梦惊醒般睁开蓝眼睛，眼前是恶魔放大的狰狞的脸，他的呼吸瞬间静止。  
恶魔伸出粘液滴落的长舌，带着倒刺的舌尖用力舔舐过Patrick溢出的鲜血，在双乳旁打转一圈，划出刺眼的红痕，收回口中。  
当它转移到Patrick的下身，又长又大长满凸起的舌在他的股尖打探，一点点伸进那个隐秘的入口，Patrick终于一盆冷水从头浇到了脚，身上为数不多被激起的快感如数褪去，深深的恐惧爬到他的脸上，他开始疯狂地扭动身体，用生平最大的力气抗拒着挣扎，双腿在身下胡乱地蹬，明知道这一切都是徒劳。  
恶魔超乎常人力气的黑手狠狠握住Patrick的脚踝，往身旁轻轻一拉，修长漂亮的双腿就只能在它手里无力地颤抖，Patrick几乎要哭出声。紧接着，恶魔滑腻的舌头迅速地通过粉嫩的褶皱伸进温暖的内壁，旋转、搅动，发出黏腻的水声，被突然侵犯的Patrick疼得想要尖叫。不久，下身有细细的酥麻传上来，内壁开始收合，甚至有液体分泌出，前端渐渐挺立，顶端晶莹的体液滴落，恐惧之余Patrick羞耻到想要尖叫，他的脸蛋夹杂着复杂的漂亮神色，漂亮到恶魔猛地收回舌头，倒刺微微勾住肠肉，在出口处拉出细长的银丝，红着向外翻。  
它舔尽每一滴甜甜的液体，长舌收回口中。Patrick被勾起情欲的内壁出卖了他的羞耻，不舍地微微张合，接着有什么巨大坚硬的物体抵上了他的入口，他的身体叫嚣着想要，而他的大脑十足的恐慌惧怕。  
恶魔巨大的黑色阴茎毫不留情一下就捅入了Patrick身体的最深处，被撕裂的痛感一下把未散的快感驱逐了出去，形状好看的半硬阴茎又软了下去，恶魔开始像发情的野兽一样抽插，每一下都在他的小腹上顶出凸起，每一下都要把他整个人贯穿，它一点点涨大，把Patrick的边缘撑成薄薄的蝉翼。细长的蜘蛛爪扎进他的血肉，在他的腰身、大腿、小腹上留下可怖的血痕，把雪白的床单染得触目惊心。一下一下把Patrick的理智冲得松散、混乱不堪，电流伴随疼痛又爬上Patrick的大脑，痛苦的水汽在他深邃迷茫的蓝眼睛汇聚，沾湿他的睫毛。他的双手在枕上漫无目的地乱抓，恶魔仿佛没有不应期一般，Patrick恍惚间想到，这也许算合奸。他不该沉沦，一点点的精神聚集又在瞬间被撞散，直到他内壁麻木，大腿僵硬到酸痛，腿间肌肉抽搐，内侧娇嫩的皮肤几乎要被磨破。  
他不知道过程持续了多久，恶魔是怎么在最后一次张开大的可怕的阴茎上的倒刺抓住他的肠肉，把一股股灼热的粘液射进他体内深处的。窗外夜深人静，漆黑的夜色席卷大地，他的卧室，他正在进行一场恶魔与人类的肮脏交媾的床上，房间里背德糜乱的声音在空旷的街道上微不足道。也许这场交媾持续到接近黎明，Patrick在昏睡到第二天中午的时候根本撑不起柔韧的腰，午间的强光透过百叶窗的缝隙照射到他疲惫的脸上，刺痛他的眼睛，他无力地瘫在床上，浑身血痕遍布，撕烂的衣服乱糟糟地在地上堆在一起，乱糟糟一如他刺痛红肿的腿间，乱糟糟就像他被毁掉的一切。  
聚集起力气后，Patrick把自己拖到浴缸里抱紧膝盖一直蜷缩到晚上。  
……  
Patrick向学校请了很久的病假，每隔一个星期，全世界像只有他一个人的阴森午夜，他都要麻木地接收恶魔的侵犯，他不能抗拒，他无法抗拒。  
他不知道为什么是自己。  
他的房间逐渐被阴森的气息埋没。  
他快要崩溃了，他唾弃身体的不忠和灵魂的软弱，憎恶自己的无能为力，他想要自己的生活回到正轨。  
电视里红毛的笑嘻嘻的小个子是他最后的希望。

James感知得到厨房短暂的变化，邪恶的气息在一瞬间极具压迫性，强大到甚至能用肉眼看见，但是很快就散去，仿佛从没有存在过一般。  
这是某种威胁。James皱起眉头，心中的忧虑又多了一分。这样强大的力量他也未曾感受过。  
Patrick面带微笑迎面走来，他向二人递过饮料：“真是抱歉，久等了。”  
变戏法一样James的表情在看到Patrick的身影从墙角出现时就由严肃转为轻松，他双手捧过热牛奶，嘴角扬起大大的微笑：“谢谢呀！”就开始和雷一样吨吨吨吨几口就吞完。  
Patrick在他们前面坐下，他双手交叠，手肘装作自然地搭在大腿上。  
“咳咳，”James抹抹上唇的奶渍，表情开始严肃起来，“Wilson先生，请问你刚刚在厨房，有没有感受到什么异样，比如温度的变化或者紧张感？”  
“是的，Wan先生，”Patrick几不可闻地叹了口气，压低声音，“我感受到它的威胁，它对你们充满敌意。”  
James调整了一下坐姿使他显得更为庄重，他微微前倾，认真地看向Patrick的眼底。  
“既然你联系了我们，那么我将它视为对我的能力的一种认同，Wilson先生，Patrick，我能叫你Patrick吗，走进你的屋子前，我感受到有什么东西在这附近游荡，而就是刚才，那玩意儿显得更凶残了，纠缠你的恶魔并不普通，他十分强大，我不确定你是否做好心理准备。”  
Patrick自嘲地扯起嘴角，他抬起头，回应了James的视线。  
“我十分确信我能承受相应的代价。”  
James挺直脊背，转过头对Leigh说：“我们开始吧。”  
他们花了一上午和半个下午在房间里安装特制摄像机，并用自制的金属探测仪挥过房间里的每一个角落，走进地下室之前，Leigh坚持他不要先进去，他一步跨到James跟前，恶狠狠地盯着他——  
“Hunter,ninja,bear！/Hunter,ninja,bear!”  
瞬间James做了个高高举起的熊爪，Leigh摆了武士的格斗姿势，后者看着前者又一次得意的笑十分不甘心地突起嘴，嘟囔着凭什么狗熊这东西能赢日本武士。  
“武士精神有没有，还不快去！”  
……  
有了两个充满孩子气的大男孩的陪伴，紧张而轻松的白天很快度过，他们只需等待夜晚的降临，如果来不及捕捉证据，无论教会是否批准，James已经做好不惜一切亲自上阵的准备。说实在的，其实他心里确实有底，然而为了那一个人，再充足的勇气和经验也可能  
他很开心，他感觉得到，Patrick今天露出的笑容比过往几个月加起来都多。  
……  
黑暗的幕布很快笼罩了他们，除了房子里的柔和灯光泄出窗帘的缝隙，街道再次变得黑沉沉充满死气，James合上双眼，一动不动，所有的感官变得敏锐无比，他听得到风速的缓急变化，听得到Patrick和Leigh心脏跳动的声音，无形而锐利的双眼以他的思想作为载体，漫游在空中，像轻盈的羽毛从屋内转过一圈，灵体穿过墙壁漂浮在屋外，闪回式地捕捉所有最黑暗而不起眼的角落。在四周转了一圈他的精神透过墙壁飘回Patrick的卧室内，他没有觉察到什么异样，进而打算通过一条胡乱团在箱底，血迹斑斑，都已干涸发黑，把柔软的面料硬化的床单寻找更多的线索。这样染血的衣服他白天在前院的垃圾桶里已经见到不少，也注意到很多家具上恐怖凌乱的抓痕，表面的木漆像皮肤一样被深深划破，翻出内里的血肉。  
相比起来这条床单再普通不过，而就是有什么透过他的内心驱使他，不知道哪来的直觉使他的精神体缓缓向它伸出透明的手。  
接触的一瞬间，时间天旋地转地倒流，铺天盖地的画面和凄惨的尖叫洪水般把他整个淹没。  
他完全作为一个旁观者，目睹Patrick一点点沦陷为恶魔的猎物，成为它吸取灵魂的木偶，他双眼一眨不眨，尖利的指甲如何抓破Patrick的皮肤，就以同样的方式刺进他的心脏，那根巨物如何凌虐Patrick的身心，那双黑色的爪子就如何把他的心脏搅得血肉模糊。沙发上James的身体轻微颤抖，紧握的双手青筋暴起，脸部肌肉紧绷，额上冷汗密布，他呼吸加重，面色苍白。  
Patrick和Leigh焦急地把他摇醒，意识猛地从时间里抽离回归James的身体，他睁眼的一刹那，Leigh甚至感到他陌生得令人害怕，因为那双天真的眼睛里竟然闪过一丝冷冰冰的杀意。  
……

 

“我还是想不明白，当初你坚持把我留在Leigh那里，自己去对抗那玩意是为什么。”笑得懒洋洋的Patrick舒服地呻吟一声，抬高挺翘的屁股调整重心，让更多的舒服从身下密密麻麻地传上来，他还挂着浓稠精液的嘴角上扬，双唇肿得红艳，蓝眼睛水雾迷蒙，一脸餍足地把双手搭在James瘦小的肩膀上，配合他的动作缓缓上下律动，一起一伏。  
James被紧实温暖的内壁夹得舒爽得呼出一口气，他的脸埋在Patrick饱满白皙的胸前，轻轻啃咬柔软的乳肉，舌面用力舔过被蹂躏得通红挺立的乳头，灵活地打一个卷就整个纳入口中吮吸，他双臂圈住Patrick的后背，一手大力揉捏弹性十足的臀肉，一手在他线条优美的脊背上流连，James乱糟糟的头发散发着热气，同炙热湿润的呼吸一起，蹭得Patrick下巴和脖颈一片暖乎乎酥麻地发痒。  
“你知道的…啊…啊…嗯……我们可以帮上忙。”Patrick被顶弄得失神，喉间溢出变调的美妙音符，James每一下都温柔地重重碾磨过那一块令他愉悦的组织，他的阴茎紧紧贴住小腹，前端湿哒哒滴出的水混入附着在晶莹汗湿的皮肤表面，搭在小个子肩上的双手不自觉地收紧，下巴上扬，把颈部拉出一个漂亮的弧度，发红的眼角显得十分瑰丽。  
“上帝啊，你真的，很不可思议。”快感聚集的Patrick又是忍不住的一阵呻吟，笑意来不及成为尾音就被叠加的电流打断，吞咽回去。  
James放过了他充血的乳头，早已发烫的脸颊埋进Patrick的胸前，幸福地，温暖的胸腔和略为冰凉的乳肉与他的脸蛋相互挤压，隔着胸骨直接感受得到Patrick心脏强有力的跳动。电流炸成白色的烟花，Patrick头皮紧紧地发麻，一大股白浊喷射而出，身下舒服到极致绞紧，没一会儿肚子被大股大股的精液灌满的时候，他恍惚觉得自己多年的孤独都被填补，仿佛拥有了全世界。  
软绵绵地从James身上侧翻下来，Patrick整个跌进软软的枕头里，吃饱喝足的James也满足地把身体歪过来侧向他，单手支棱着脑袋。  
Patrick转过头对向James亮闪闪的眼睛，后者用一如既往的活泼，再也不见从前那份自卑和小心翼翼的声音，并且欣慰地把手覆上Patrick的后背 ：“我从来没有想过我还能再次见到你，以这样的方式，还以这样的方式让你回想起一切。”  
“这可不能解释我的疑惑，吉米小松鼠。”Patrick惬意地扭动了一下紧实的腰和挺翘的臀。  
Patrick身上恶魔的抓痕早已在他们操在一起之前魔法一般消失殆尽，事实上，恶魔一被James的十字架封锁回地狱，他就明显地感受到伤痕带来的痛楚有明显减轻。以一人之力，James难以对抗重回的黑纱新娘和红魔，他不得不分出一小块灵体，回到Patrick的曾经，可要读取Elise驱赶柯蓝·派恩的那一部分，就意味着他得唤醒Patrick最不愿回忆起的恐怖记忆。  
James想仅仅让那一段记忆回归，除掉他自己不堪的过去，他疯狂地想让Patrick重新记起自己，但他不能，他的内心抗拒童年的阴影，如果要以一种方式追到Patrick，他希望不是因为怜悯尘封的过去，他有机会以全新的姿态走进Patrick的生活里。  
可阴差阳错的命运这东西总是让他的计划完美劈叉，因为他和Patrick的过去都有一道伤口，记忆就像缝衣针，同时扎进两道血淋淋的痕迹，一针一线地把记忆牵引起来。  
他必须把Patrick委托给Leigh，因为有很大的几率，他若是不能全身而退，便会与邪灵玉石俱焚。他要是死了，Leigh这个臭小子肯定会哭得像个傻子，然后边骂边翻他的库存，继任成为一名跟他一样合格的驱魔师。  
但是他成功了，红魔巨大的黑爪死死掐住他的脖子，把他整个举起，空气几乎完全消失，另一只，尖利的指甲就要剜出James的心脏。  
说来也奇怪，James的力量也许从愤怒而来，他涨红着脸，狠狠一把抓下脖子上荡出来的十字架，重重压在红魔掐他的巨爪上，红魔被烫得微微松手，他抓紧机会，松鼠一般灵活的整个人向它扑去，把十字架当做利刃，床单中Patrick光洁的身躯如何遍布伤痕，他一下一下恶狠狠地刮在恶魔的黑色的躯体上。恶魔的嘶鸣恐怖至极，掌心已经被划破了血，James丝毫没有动摇的痕迹。  
Patrick在他最需要的时候被带离的失落，他曾经受的所有委屈，Patrick无力的嘶哑惨叫，一点一点随着他血肉模糊的掌心，用生平最大的力气将红魔千刀万剐。  
他狼狈地回到Leigh的公寓，身上血迹斑斑，格子衬衫在搏斗中被刮破弄皱，脸上沾满灰尘，还有被划破的痕迹。James气喘吁吁，灰头土脸，他有点恍惚，带着紧张和期待，心跳得七上八下的，他还不知道怎么面对Patrick。  
他担心个P，他有什么可担心的。  
Patrick早早在Leigh的公寓门口等他，走进后James发现，他一动不动地盯着他。再慢慢地一步一步走近，James发现，Patrick漂亮的蓝眼睛蓄满了水汽，骨节分明的双手垂在身旁，同发白的嘴唇一起微微颤抖，他连呼吸都在颤抖，胸膛在衣服下肉眼可见的一起一伏。James刚刚尴尬地举起还完好的一只手，小心翼翼地说“嗨”的时候，Patrick就出他意料地大步上前，一把把乱糟糟的James整个紧紧圈进怀里。他一动不动一声不吭，可James明显地感觉到，有什么滚烫的液体大颗大颗滚落进他头顶的发从。  
Patrick卖掉了自己的房子，住进James舒适的家里，他们迫不及待地想要弥补失去的时光，彻夜相拥，心照不宣地不提起过去，晚餐，访谈，顺理成章地滚在了一起。  
……  
“Patrick……”James突然一咕噜从床上爬起来，Patrick莫名其妙地看着他跌跌撞撞地露着小James冲出卧室，5分钟不到又西装革履地跑回来回来，靛青的外套，锃亮的牛津鞋，一撮红毛整整齐齐地梳到脑后，双手紧握在大腿旁，有点滑稽又正式得隆重。  
Patrick不知所措地坐起楞在床头。  
“Jimmy？发生了什么？你是不是看见了什么？”  
而James抿着嘴笑着缓缓走进他，不可思议地在他身前单膝跪下，他紧握的手向上翻起张开，手心里躺着一个精美洁白的天鹅绒小盒子。  
Patrick的呼吸彻底停住了。  
James把盒子打开，取出一圈细细的白金戒指，举到他与Patrick视线平齐的位置——  
“23年前，一个金发的小男孩为一个黑发的小小男孩捡起被撞到地上的课本。”  
“他不顾一切赶走一群又一群欺负他的坏孩子。”  
“他把他从图书馆的角落拉起来，并在大雪天送他回家。”  
“只有他在午餐的时候坐到他身边。”  
“只有他肯相信他自己从不相信的故事。”  
“小男孩唱歌安慰小小男孩。”  
“小男孩把音乐表演最好的座位留给小小男孩。”  
“可是他们都迫不得已从对方身边离开，小小男孩甚至找不到机会寄一封信。”  
“小小男孩后来活成了小男孩坚信的样子。”  
“时光终于把他们带回一起。”  
“Patrick Wilson先生。”James的声音梗住，他深吸一口气，柔和的灯光衬得他湿润的双眼温柔至极。  
“这个小小男孩现在请求你——”  
“让他来陪伴你走过剩余的生命——”  
Patrick的眼泪早已从脸颊滑落，他一下抓过戒指套在自己左手的无名指上，搂住James深深地吻了下去——  
“直到死亡也不能将我们分开。”


End file.
